


Rumour has it

by Kml19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emma Swan Has Issues, F/M, Family Issues, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, and, and eventually hook, and we know that it takes longer for her to do it, and who she is, but nothing more than what is shown on the show, her view of neal, my view on the love triangle, not really my favorite plotline of the show, not really neal friendly, she has to make peace with her past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kml19/pseuds/Kml19
Summary: Emma tried to make sense of her feeling in regards to Neal, which is already a hard task without putting her new-found parents and a pirate in the mix.
Relationships: (not really the focus), Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: My Playlist





	Rumour has it

**Author's Note:**

> More fic for my collection of drabbles, this one based on the song Rumour has it by Adele. The love triangle bothered me during the show so I wanted to show a little how I view it, basically that there wasn't really any love triangle because Neal had no chance ;P.

_She, she ain't real_ _  
She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will  
She is a stranger  
You and I have history  
Or don't you remember  
Sure, she's got it all  
But, baby, is that really what you want_

Emma knew that everyone was wrong, she wasn’t pointing fingers at Tamara simply because she was with Neal now. What her parents and the rest of this godforsaken town didn’t get was that yes, she and Neal had a history, and yes they had a kid together, but he wasn’t the “man of her dreams”, or her Prince Charming.

Still, Tamara got on her nerves and she knew something was off with her. You don’t find out your boyfriend has a son and, oh yeah, he comes from a fairytale world and his dad is Rumplestiltskin and don’t freak out, no matter how “understanding” a person is.

So Emma was sure her suspicion came from a completely rational place not because of some jealously. Neal had hurt her too much for this to happen. Even so, when she crossed them on the streets her first thought was of the times they went out together ten years ago, and all the promises and laughter. For a second she forgets the pain that came afterward and feels as if there was a Neal shaped hole in her heart, then the second passes and she remembers that he was the one that craved that hole in her heart, that he was the one that threw them away in such a manner that Emma never really recovered.

If Tamara was what Neal wanted then that was okay, his life didn’t concern her anymore. He could date whomever he wanted, make amends with his father, or don’t. The only thing she had any interest in was what involved Henry and if Tamara showed any sign of putting her son in danger, Emma wouldn’t let her or Neal get away with it.

If only Neal thought the same.

_Bless your soul, you've got you're head in the clouds_ _  
You made a fool out of you  
And, boy, she's bringing you down  
She made your heart melt  
But you're cold to the core  
Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore_

Things started to go wrong even before they found out about Tamara. Regina disappeared and Henry was sure something was wrong, her parents wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest and even if Emma felt a pang at her heart at that, she couldn’t explain why.

Tamara’s reveal as one of the bad guys was a relief.

She only didn’t know what to do about Neal, already trying to get closer to her.

And Hook. Simply because of who and what he was.

Neal started acting as of Emma was a crazy ex and then she was the love of his life. His death made her confess something she hadn’t let herself say out loud since that day ten years ago.

Then Hook had their only hope and for one second she was sure she had managed to get through him (later she would find out to never assume anything about the pirate), but in the end, his villainous and selfish ways won out and he let them fend for themselves. Then they managed to save themselves anyway.

And Henry was gone.

And it turned out that Hook wasn’t what she thought he was.

Neverland was way worse than the movie had made it out to be, as was Peter Pan, add to that three villains trying to do some good, her parents who she still couldn’t accept as such, her missing son, and the pirate that was trying to shake her heart and, she was reluctant to accept, was succeeding. What else could make this worse?

Neal was alive.

She confessed her love for him and also her wish that he was dead but Neal didn’t appear to grasp the entirety of her confession, only retaining the first part. But it was alright, she couldn’t focus on him now, and even if she could, his assumptions about her would still be low on her list of things to worry about. As long as she was concerned, they were over, the only thing connecting them was Henry.

It didn’t mean she was going to say that to Hook. She didn’t want to raise any hopes on the pirate, who even with his pretty eyes (and hair, and face) and pretty words (and accent) she was sure was more bark than bite. He was an centuries old pirate, ex-criminal, a villain, there was no way he was being honest. (Right?)

Just like with her parents, her happiness was solely deposited on her son, no need for parents who were to blame for 90% of her issues at the same time that they had their reasons, no need for exes who wanted to relight a flame that had been drenched in water by his own fault, and no need for one-handed pirates who tried to sway her with everything she wanted to hear wrapped in a handsome package with enough edges to make David sneer and enough softness to make her doubt and so much leather and rum that didn’t taste so bitter with company and understanding that only comes with similar experiences and-…

Neal had no chance with her because of their story together.

Hook had no chance because of who, everything that he was.

Emma was sure that that was it.

_All of these words whispered in my ear  
Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear  
Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it  
People say crazy things  
Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it  
Just 'cause you heard it_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_(But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for)_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
